Media Create Week 12 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of March 17 to March 23rd of 2014. This is the 12th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable events are the release of Mario Party: Island Tour, Samurai Warriors 4, Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and J-Stars Victory VS. Please note that sales of games below the top 20 are not recorded. Game Sales 01./00. 3DS Mario Party: Island Tour (Nintendo) {2014.03.20} (¥4.800) - 132.668 / NEW ' '''02./00. PS3 Samurai Warriors 4 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.560) - 120.452 / NEW ' '03./00. PS3 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 119.615 / NEW ' '''04./00. PS3 J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥7.980) - 118.240 / NEW <86,55%> 05./00. PSV J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥6.980) - 97.821 / NEW <89,25%> '06./00. PS4 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 91.903 / NEW ' '07./00. PS3 Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥7.600) - 63.898 / NEW ' 08./02. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 44.659 / 614.379 (+20%) '09./00. PSV Samurai Warriors 4 (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.140) - 39.597 / NEW ' 10./01. PS3 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 37.285 / 292.482 (-85%) '11./00. 3DS Retro Game Challenge: 3-Choume no Arino # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.20} (¥5.480) - 33.618 / NEW ' '12./00. PSV Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥6.983) - 30.261 / NEW ' '13./00. PSP Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥3.980) - 27.823 / NEW ' '14./00. PSV Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation # (Compile Heart) {2014.03.20} (¥6.090) - 26.845 / NEW ' 15./00. PSV Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 2: Deluxe Package (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.229) - 16.152 / NEW '16./00. 3DS Hero Bank (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.550) - 15.060 / NEW ' 17./07. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 14.060 / 515.895 (+15%) 18./06. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 13.512 / 107.413 (+1%) 19./03. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 13.283 / 750.876 (-29%) 20./05. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) - 10.293 / 186.473 (-35%) 21./08. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) 22./04. PSV Soul Sacrifice Δ (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) 23./11. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) '24./00. PS3 Motto! SoniComi # (Kadokawa Games) {2014.03.20} (¥7.140) ' 25./10. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) 26./12. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 27./19. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 28./09. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) 29./17. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) 30./21. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 31./16. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 32./25. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) '33./00. PSP Chou Ezaru wa Akai Hana: Ookawa wa Mirai o Tsumugu (HuneX) {2014.03.20} (¥6.825) ' 34./20. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 35./15. PS4 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) 36./31. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 37./24. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) '38./00. 360 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) ' 39./32. 3DS Friend Collection: New Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 40./18. 3DS Doraemon: Shin Nobita no Daimakyou - Peko to 5-nin no Tankentai (FuRyu) {2014.03.06} (¥5.229) 41./35. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 42./13. PS3 Ar Nosurge: Umareizuru Hoshi e Inoru Uta # (Gust) {2014.03.06} (¥7.140) 43./26. 3DS Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.20} (¥5.980) 44./27. 3DS Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) 45./00. 3DS Magi: A New World (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.13} (¥5.980) 46./39. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 47./36. PSV Terraria (Spike Chunsoft) {2014.02.06} (¥2.980) 48./28. PS4 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Ubisoft) {2014.02.22} (¥8.820) '49./00. PS3 Assassin's Creed: Connor Saga (Ubisoft) {2014.03.20} (¥9.975) ' 50./00. WIU Taiko no Tatsujin: Wii U Version! # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.480) System Sales Category:Media Create